


Many Lives of The Reader

by niksilver146



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Marriage, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niksilver146/pseuds/niksilver146
Summary: reader insert more to be added





	1. Kai x reader

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is in love with Kai. After he is imprisoned again  Bonnie offers reader a chance to be with her heretic once and for all.

You held the ascendant in your hand, the biggest decision you would ever make. Be with him. Or leave him.

You had this choice presented to you several times before. When he threatened people you loved, he couldn’t help It you told yourself. When he killed Joe, put Elena your older sister in the sleeping curse. It was Bonnies fault, she locked him away, he was getting better you were finally happy and she took him away from you. When he died in your arms and you blamed Damon. Now after years you had Kai back for a week and he was gone again. Bonnie had taken him from you, again.

Bonnie and Damon watched you steer blankly at the ascendant. Bonnie coughed _“It’s a one-way journey. There is no ascendant in that world so if you are sure. if you really want this. just remember there is no way back”_

You looked up meeting her eyes _“I know he has done some horrible stuff. I know he has a temper. I know this. I’m not blind or dumb.”_

_“ _Why do I feel a but”_ Damon shuffled around _

_“ _But I love him. Damon you of all people should have understood him”__

__Damon threw his hands in the air _“He killed Joe and countless others ”_ _ _

__“You killed Jeremy once , Stefan killed Enzo” you took a deep breath _“I don’t want to fight. Can we just say goodbye and I will go”__ _

___Damon nodded he closed the small distance hugging you tight _“I love you kid, even if  you have hatted me these past few years.”_ _ _ _

___“I love you to”_ _ _

___you could see the conflicting emotions on Bonnies face. There was a time when you two were best friends but ever since you met Kai you drifted. After what she did you couldn’t forgive her_ _ _

___“I don’t blame you if you hate me” Bonnie said smiling sadly_ _ _

___“I just hope now that he is gone. You can finally lose that chip on your shoulder” you smiled back_ _ _

___Bonnie laughed “ _No chance”_ _ _ _

___“Right then” you picked up your suit case _“Lets  do this”__ _ _

____Bonnie activated the ascendant there was a quick flash of light and you were standing outside a bar. The faint echo of music a song you knew Kai hated Bonnie was evil you will give her that. You entered the bar. Kai was chained to a chair his head hanging back_ _ _ _

____“Kai” you yelled over the music he didn’t hear you. You walked over to the jukebox pulling the plug from the wall Kais head shot up and he glanced around the room catching sight of you_ _ _ _

____“Y/N is that you”_ _ _ _

____You smiled running forward to free your heretic from his chains_ _ _ _


	2. steve rogers x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is Tony’s daughter and Steve’s wife, caught in the middle. When she finds out at really happened too  her grandparents she chooses her side.

_“Stop”_ you scream hitting Steve over the head with a metal pipe. He had just stabbed his shield into your father’s iron suit.

Steve clung to his head stumbling to his feet, trying to get at Tony again

 _“I said stop Rogers”_ You held the pipe tight ready to hit him again

_“Y/N, don’t get in the middle of this”_

_You pointed the pipe at Bucky unconscious on the ground “It’s too late, he killed my grandparents._ _You were going to kill my dad”_

_Steve sighed _“I wasn’t going to kill him”__

__“From day one I have been on your side Steve”_ _

__“Y/N there’s no use he choose his side” your father called_ _

__Steve took a step forward_ _

__“Stay back” you raised the pipe again_ _

__“Y/N” he said gently and raised his hands_ _

__“After everything. Why” you choked on the words, tears running down your cheek. Steve reached to brush them away, but you flinched. So, he took a step back._ _

__“He’s my friend” Steve looked down at the ground, this was his answer over and over. When you asked him to stop he knew it wasn’t enough to make you understand.  He knew you felt betrayed. But he couldn’t let Bucky die, not for something that wasn’t his fault._ _

__“ _I’m your wife, he’s my father”__ _

___“Y/N. it not that simple”_ _ _

___“Don’t, I’m tired of excuses.  Just leave. Don’t ever come back. “you took your wedding ring off and threw it at him. Steve picked it up and helped Bucky to his feet._ _ _

___“ _That shield doesn’t belong to you, you don’t deserve it. My father made that shield”_ Tony yelled behind you_ _ _

___Steve dropped the shield to the ground, he caught your gaze._ _ _

___“I mean it, don’t ever come back”_ _ _

___He turned and walked away._ _ _

___You fell to your knees, the air thick and heavy. You could hear the grunting of your father, struggling to move_ _ _

___“Dad, hey I’ve got you”_ _ _

___“You didn’t have to do that”_ _ _

___“I did. I choose family. I will always choose family”_ _ _

___“He was your family”_ _ _

___“Not anymore”_ _ _


End file.
